Episode 35
35- Apr 17, 2011 Runtime 1: 20:24 Krystian hosts with Shepard and Nick joining the fight. Our fighters play Demon’s Souls in this episode. 'Topics of Discussion' The crew takes a risk and plays some Demon’s Souls instead. They are adventuring in Shepard’s game in the Stonefang Tunnel. They move on to Boletarian Palace, then on to the Tower of Latria. Rathalos meets the Russian space program. Everyone knows the moon sends down monsters. 1:01:01 – Demon’s Souls Spoiler (basically how the level is done) so you’ve been warned, they say jump to about 2 minutes until the end to avoid them. I think you can come back in at 1:10:00. If you are a viewer, become a subscriber, so they can become a YouTube partner at 10,000 subscribers. (I believe this has happened, I’m sure they’ve probably got 10k, I just don’t know if the YouTube mark moved) Viewer questions are answered. Do torches damage monsters? It probably does a little. What sword is on the cover of Tri? Shepard says Chieftain’s Jawbone. If you could make a new kind of weapon what would it be? Nick says gun hammer. Krystian says gun blade. Shepard wants a gun fist. Is fire plasma or energy? Hear that for yourself. My friends don’t like MH, how can I make them like it? The best way is to play with them. Our hunters conclude with talk about future podcasts. 'Quests performed/Monsters fought/Deaths' N/A 'Behind the scenes/production notes/random notes' Intro #1 Shepard edited this one? Nick is A_Ham_Plan and Krystian is the usual Krystman in Demon’s Souls 12:23 “Foreshadowing” pops up on screen, since, yeah, he’s going to get invaded. 13:31 “Foreshadowing” let’s not go in the fire room. 19:55 our piano music plays and” Do you remember?” pops up on a black screen in reference to 13:31. Krystian dies. 20:34 Another pop up for you “The hunters take a small break before re-summoning. However, Krystian’s summoning fails and…”Nick gets killed. 20:52 “Also, do you remember?”, referring to the 12:23, because it’s time. 21:14 the Black Phantom (player name antihu?) shows up. Black Phantom being the name of all invading enemy phantoms?. Shep handles it like a stone cold killa and screams and runs for his life. 29:51 Another pop-up message “Following this Krystian died horribly again and me and Nick took care of the spider.” Speed up video of this, and I don’t know what the music is. 35:30 Krystian sings “I’m so excited” again x2 38:20 Krystian sings “Stabbing a guy in the feet” 47:25 Krystian sings “born to be kings, we’re the princes of the universe” Queen 56:53 Krystian sings “Turn around” Bonnie Raitt 1:00:00 Another Black Phantom, this one just gets beat down by the trio. 'Recurring/New Jokes' “I’m gonna have you guys kill yourselves anyway” “Peace out, sucka” “I cast magic missile into the darkness” 8 bit reference “Hold on, I’m gonna go die”. Krystian says “that’s not a sentence you hear often in real life.” Teamwork “This is the part where Krystian’s going to die horribly” Shep says. “Thanks a lot “ Krystian replies. “The next episode will be very special. If you have a good memory, you’ll know why.” End show line –“Always…meow”. Did we get Shep rolled? After the bump, “Worst ever” “Most heavily edited podcast” A Krystian death.